The Titan in Green
by snowflakesandgriffenfeathers
Summary: There is a sixth titan with her own shadowed past. How long can she keep it hidden before the rest of the team knows? Will they throw her to the wolves when they find out? Read and learn about the sixth Titan, Diana. Rated T cause I am paranoid. BBxRae RobxStar CyxOc Please remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Fanfic number two :) Anyway I have three things to say before I start. 1 I do not own the Teen Titans whatsoever. :( 2 I start on episode three towards the end. 3 Review. Review. Review._

A teenage girl wearing a forest green hooded cloak walks along the docks when something catches her eye. She sees someone dressed in flamboyant green pants black boots green gloves and a red shirt with green sleeves. _Is that Robin? If he's here then the titans could probably use help._ She gingerly moves him further away from the sewer drainage pipe. _He is pretty light._ Setting him on the warm wood planks of the docks she looks him over for any injuries but only discovers that he passed out from lack of oxygen. She shakes his shoulders causing him to wake up coughing up sewer water. _That's the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Poor guy._

"What? Where am I? Who are you? The Titans! Are they okay?" Robin asks quickly standing fully alarmed.

"Woah boy wonder. Slow down." She takes off her hood showing her braided blonde hair, silver eyes, fair skin tone and pale red lips. "We're on the docks, the names Diana and as for the Titans I don't know but you seem like you could use help." Her tone is kind and calm. "I can lead you to your friends. But first you need to explain how you ended up in the sewer."

"We ate at a pizza place when these three new villains attacked us. They picked us off one by one and the short little one shot rockets at the ground and cracked the street open. They kept making the crack bigger and I couldn't get away in time. I fell in."

"I see." Diana looks around her eyes glowing in search of the other titans temporarily able to see through everything. "Found them. Follow me" Together they run through the streets of jump city in the direction of the Titans Tower.

A few minutes later they find the other Titans arguing like young children. Diana rolls her eyes and whistles loudly. Everyone is quiet and turns their attention smiling at robins return but still unsure if they should speak.

"I thought I was here to aid the titans not a bunch of whimpering five year olds. Are you all so willing to fight each other and quit in the face of adversity? Is this what would happen if you didn't have Robin? If you believe him to be gone you still need to do the right thing." The four accused teens see the error in their ways and dip their heads in shame. Diana decides that they have had enough of a lecture so she cracks a smile.

"Were gonna need to band together so you can get your tower back. The sooner Sewer boy over here can stop smelling like feces the better." She points her thumb at robin who reacts by smelling himself then making a disgusted face.

"Whats the plan?" Beast boy asks smirking.

~in the tower~

Cyborgs hand crawls from the wall over to the main computer turning the security system off. Shortly thereafter Diana steps out of the elevator followed by the Titans. Jinx attacks with magic pink lightning but before it can hit anyone Diana's left arm flies forward muttering "clypeum" quietly, then a shield morfs from her bracer and deflects it making it hit the floor.

"Gladius." At Diana's command a sword with a silver hilt flows from her right bracer placing itself in her hand. Starfire and Raven target jinx while Beast boy and Robin target mammoth. Diana rushes Gizmo distracting most of his firepower while Cyborgs dismembered hand scuttles back to its owner. Fully assembled Cyborg blasts Gizmo sending him crashing out the window. Jinx is bombarded by starbolts and wave after wave of Ravens magic. Turning her attention to Jinx she throws her shield making it rikochet of her back into the wall and back to her bracer. Her weapons melt back into her silver bracers and she smirks. She approaches jinx but jinx decides to try to hit her. Smirking Diana says "funem" just as she moves her left arm up to block the hit and silver ropes slither from her bracer tightly grasping her attackers wrist and forearm. Diana pulls her arm roughly behind her back detaining her.

The others gang up on mammoth just as gizmo crashes back in through the window. raven uses her magic to hold mammoth. Gizmo begins to mutter to himself but one thing he says is heard clearly.

"Cram it. I am calling slade." Gizmo says.

"Who is slade?" Robin asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know barf-brain?"

An hour later after Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are sent to jail Diana smirks seeing everyone freaking out that the house was organized. She walks towards the elevator.

"Are you not staying?" Starfire asks

"Why would I stay?" Diana asks in return.

"You fought well. Why not join us?" Robin suggests.

"Are you sure you want me as a Titan?" Diana is unsure and nervous until a chorus of ya's yup's and sure is heard. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Yaaaaay!" Starfire screams.

"Those bracers are cool. How do they do that?"

"They respond to latin. For example; parum lupus." Holding her hands up a small wolf cub forms in her hands.

"Woah can I touch it?" Beast Boy asks as the small pup looks up at him and yips happily.

"Sure." Diana smiles as he pets the silver coat of the pup.

"The fur is so soft." The small wolf returns to being part of the bracers she wears. "How did you get them?"

"That's a story for another time" Diana smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana walks to the training room slightly irritated by a conversation that she had earlier while she was in town. _How could they know already? I barely settled here. At least she is still on my side._ She walks up to the punching bag and begins to let her anger out on it. She assaults it until her knuckles bleed and then she kicks it full force sending it flying off the hook. Grumbling to herself she attempts to lift it and put it back up so she may continue her violent therapy. Cyborg comes in and notices her struggle with getting the punching bag back on its hook ten feet up of the ground.

"Need help?" Cyborg asks.

"I almost have it." Diana replied standing on the balls of her feet reaching up in an attempt to reattach the bag to the hook.

"Let me do it." Cyborg grabs the bag and hangs it up with ease.

"Thanks but I had it."

"Ya I can see that." Cyborg notices her bloody knuckles and decides to find some answers. "Why are you so mad?"

"Stress." Daina kicks the punching bag this time with less force.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's irrelevant. Don't worry about it." Diana says much too quickly.

"If it's so irrelevant then whats with that?" He points to her knuckles.

"This is just how I deal with stress. I beat the crap out of something." _I need to be ready._

"Really?" Cyborg knows there is something serious bothering her but he decides not to push too much.

"Ya." Diana shifts uncomfortably looking at him. "Sooo…"

"Robin says that you helped him find us? How'd ya do that?" Diana smiles gratefully at the fact he changed the subject."

"I can track anything or anyone I have ever seen. Well so long as they aren't ten feet or more underground." Diana admits.

"Really?" Cyborg asks surprised.

"Ya. I have to see their face though. That is why it was easy to track you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. You guys have gotten plenty of publicity."

"Good point."

"What else can you do?"

"Nothing really. Just tracking and my unique connection with these." _He doesn't need to know of my other ability… he wouldn't understand._

"So they respond to latin?"

"Yup"

"How much latin do you know?"

"Totam linguam."

"Um what?" Cy laughs at his lack of ability to understand her.

"I said 'all the language'." Diana smiles.

"Awesome."

"I guess so." Diana shrugs.

"You don't seem to thrilled about it."

"Not really. It's kinda lackluster now."

"I get it. It just seems normal?"

"Exactly." Diana sighs. "I'm gonna go for a jog."

"Want company?"

"No thanks. I need time to think."

"Okay. If you ever want to talk about it I'm hear to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind." She walks out of the training room through the halls and out of the building before jogging off. Its dark before she returns and she is utterly exhausted. She walks to the kitchen and raids the fridge. She notices a sticky note on top of three pieces pizza wrapped in plastic. The sticky note reads;

 _You missed dinner. I saved you a few pieces of pizza. Hope you like the 5 meat ones. If you need anything let me know see ya tomorrow._

 _-Cy_

Diana smiles and eats the food saved for her. _He wouldn't be so supportive if he knew what I am._ This thought makes her smile crumble into nothingness. Frowning she walks to her room and flops onto her bed. Within minutes she is wrapped in nightmares. She wakes hours later in a cold sweat. She walks back to the training room. She wails on the punching bag trying to clear her head of her nightmare only to have a flashback hit her head on.

" _Stay away from her._ _ **She**_ _is a monster." Robin says to the titans who are behind him._

" _Its not like that. I swear. I have never hurt anyone."_

She is pulled out of the memory of her dream by a tired cyborg placing a caring hand on the now crying Diana's shoulder and pulls her into a silent hug.

 _That was kinda a long convo. Sorry for the kinda short chapter but there should be longer ones in future updates. Review. Please? Just a little? All I want are reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Diana wakes up and stares at the ceiling remembering how after their hug Cy walked her back to her room smiling at the thought. She sits up after a while deciding to get dressed and head to the kitchen to find something to eat when something catches her eye. She notices a piece of paper on the floor by the window. _How did that get there?_ She picks it up reading it curiously.

 _We know where you are child. We weren't done with the tests when you so rudely left. There are no others like you. We want you back. We must know what went wrong to create you. If you don't want your friends to join us for dinner, meet our servant behind Red Lion Hotel in Portland Oregon by midnight. Come alone young one._

Diana frowns in frustration and crushes the paper in her palm tossing it in the trash can under the desk. _She was right they were on my trail. Of course they would chose that hotel. They said to have pride in everything you do._ She changes into her jeans tank boots and cloak before storming out of her room hood up. Her first stop is the kitchen. She pulls the fridge open and grabs a large cinnamon roll holding it in her mouth as well as a bottle of water and a few sandwiches. Noticing this Starfire flies over to her.

"Why have you grabbed so much food? Is this a special holiday?" Star asks confused. Diana devours the cinnamon roll before responding.

"No. I am heading out and since I won't be back till tomorrow I'm grabbing provisions." Diana says bluntly stuffing the food into a plastic shopping bag. _No more questions please. I really don't wanna talk about this._

"Wait where are you going?" The guys ask in unison.

"I have business to attend to."

"Where?" Cyborg asks, concern only in his eyes.

"Portland." Diana responds nonchalantly.

"Dude! That's in Oregon!" Beast Boy shouts.

"I am aware of that BB. The location is unavoidable sadly." She turns to Robin. "May I borrow your motorcycle?"

"Sure. Whats in Portland?" Robin asks tossing her a single key on a carabiner.

"Lions."

"You can use Olive."

"Got it." Diana says exiting the room heading to the garage. Once she is there she realizes he has several motorcycles. _How many motorcycles does one person need?_ She begins to mentally categorize them searching for "Olive" to no avail. She grumbles to herself frustrated

"That one's Olive. Robin should really learn that I'm the only knows the names of any of his motorcycles." Diana jumps at first unaware she had company. Cyborg leads her to an olive green motorcycle with black flames. _Now where do I put this? I don't see a storage compartment. Could I put it on the handlebar? No that wouldn't work. Hmm._

"You're gonna need this." Cy holds up a black backpack.

"Thanks for your help." She grabs the bag and puts her food in it noticing a hoodie, map, phone, watch, and a bag of apples already stored in the bottom. She decides not to say anything and just settle for giving him a smile while putting the watch on. _This will be useful._

"Lead the way." Cy says getting on a blue motorcycle that matches the T car.

"You're not coming with me." Diana says quickly. _They will kill him if they find him._

"Yes I am." Cyborg says noticing the flash of fear in her eyes.

"I have to go alone."

"Why?"

"This is my fight." Diana declares. Cyborg nods knowing she won't let him come along. He frowns as he walks out mumbling "I wish she would trust me," quietly to himself.

"I do trust you." Diana says calmly and quietly just as he exits the room unsure if he heard her. She puts the backpack on hops on the motorcycle and rides off as fast as she can north. She thinks of his kindness during her ride.

By the time she gets to Portland the autumn sun has finished setting. She looks at the watch seeing that she has plenty of time before the deadline is up. she rides to Red Lion Hotel parks the motorcycle and walks to the back seeing a man in a black suit. She approaches him with a calm exterior hiding her fear. _Did they only send one? Maybe they truly expect me to behave and come quietly. As if. I'll just be more on guard in Jump city._

"You came with hours to spare. Are you as eager as they for the research to continue?" The man in the suit says sneering.

"Research will never continue. I am a person not an experiment." Diana says firmly. _She made sure of that, and for her aid I am forever grateful._

"Research will continue because of what you really are. Do your friends know? Did you tell them you are a monster?"

"You drink blood to survive yet you call me a monster?" She growls out glaring at him.

"You weren't supposed to exist. Not like this. Your parents wanted a vampirian son, not a lycan daughter." This sends Diana over the edge. She whispers "sica" and a silver dagger appears in her right hand which she thrusts in his chest causing a vibrant light to burst from him before he turns to dust.

"I am not a monster. You killed many innocent people in your life, I never will." She speaks to the pile of dust in a venomous tone before turning away. She walks back to the motorcycle more irritated than before. She looks to the moon noticing the moon. _Waxing gibbous. By the looks of it I have 3 days. Lovely… NOT._ She gets on the motorcycle and begins the long ride back to the tower.

 _There ya have it chapter three. Sorry it took so long but there it is all the same. Please review. It would make me very very very happy._


	4. Chapter 4

Diana walks into the kitchen having just arrived moments ago. She figures she should get something to eat and let the others know she is back before she goes to her room to rest. grabbing a bagel then walking to the couch noticing everyone talking about the night previous.

"What did I miss?" She asks before biting her bagel

"We met Slade and stopped a fire monster from destroying the city." Beast boy says casually making air quotes when he says "Slade".

"How was your trip?" Robin asks.

"Annoying." Diana replies between bites of food.

"So things didn't go well?" Cyborg asks confused.

"Things went fine." Diana says trying to drain the irritation from her voice lest they catch on to more than they should.

"So your trip was worthy of the time?" Star asks happily.

"Not really." Diana says and exits the room walking to hers and flopping on the bed. She vaguely remembers changing before she falls asleep.

~two days later~

"Yo who wants to go out for pizza." Cyborg says excitedly. _He's been bubbly ever since he got back from helping Fix-it._ Diana thinks to herself smirking till she sees how low the sun is at this point. _Full moon tonight. I should get out of sight before moon rise._

"I'm gonna head back to the tower and relax." Diana says smoothly hoping they buy her act.

"Come on Ana-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Diana screamed only to almost whisper the next part "never call me that." _I am not like her. I can't be. I refuse._ Diana swiftly walks off in the direction of the tower and disappears from sight.

"Whats her problem?"

"We all have names. It is likely she prefers her own name and not any of your stupid nicknames." Raven says harshly.

"Come on Rae. They aren't that bad." Beast boy says defensively.

"I don't think it was BB. Well at least not entirely." Cyborg says calmly. _Earlier she didn't want to do anything at all. Least of all have a picnic. I wonder if this has anything to do with that trip she had to take a few days ago. Did something happen?_ Cyborgs thoughts are severed by Starfire's voice.

"What do you mean friend Cyborg?"

"She," Cyborg pauses a moment thinking of what to say before continuing, "seems like she didn't sleep well. She didn't really wanna get out of bed." _She has been acting strange since she got back._

"Cy has a point. Maybe someone should check on her." Robin says coolly.

"I will check on friend Diana!" Starfire squeals

"Wait. I needed to talk to her anyways. I'll go check on her." Cyborg says before walking in the direction of the tower and more importantly Diana. _Something is definately up. She could probably use someone to talk to._

~meanwhile at the tower~

Diana steps into her room growling as the moonlight floods her room through the window. She crosses the room and sits in front of the glass letting the moonlight wash over her and change her. Silver fur begins to sprout from her flesh as she almost triples in size tank top and jeans shredded in the process. A tail worms its way from under her cloak, a clearly defined snout forms on her. She looks at her hands as her fingers elongate and her nails grow into fine points. The transformation is complete and she looks at the moon holding back a howl. She stand placing a paw on the window in front of the moon.

Cyborg walks up to her door and gently knocks. Inside the room her eyes widen as she backs away from the window and stares at the door in horror. she breathes deeply leveling her voice before she speaks.

"Who is it?" She asks closing her curtains letting the darkness consume the room.

"Diana it's me. Cy. May I come in?" He says resting his forehead on the door.

"Why?" She asks sitting on her bed, back to the door wrapping herself head to toe in blankets curling in on herself trying to look as small as possible.

"I want to talk. Please let me in." His voice is pleading.

"If you really have to come in then it looks like I can't stop you." she says. A few moments pass and the door opens. The light from the hall sends Cyborgs shadow across the floor.

"Are you okay? You've been off for days. Especially today." Cy walks closer to her the door automatically closing behind him darkening the room the only light source being Cyborg himself.

"I'm fine." She bristles at the fact he is getting closer.

"Then why did you blow up at BB earlier?" His voice is calm as he sits at the foot of her bed his back to her.

"My name is not Ana."

"That doesn't explain you yelling earlier."

"Yes it does."

"How so?"

"I hate that name." Her voice becomes irritated.

"Oh. Why?" Cyborg is still calm if only a little saddened by his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it. In fact I want to go to sleep. It's been an awfully long day." Diana states with an air finality.

"Okay. Hey tomorrow can we talk though? This is obviously getting at you. What ever it is I want to help."

"You can't help with this." Diana whispers. Before she can stop him he puts a hand on her shoulder and though the blankets ensnaring her are thick he notices that something is off. _Its her but at the same time it's not. She seems… bigger?_ Before he has a chance to ask about what she meant or how she suddenly grew when her blanket is over his head and he is shoved out of the room the door quickly shutting and locking.

Frowning Cyborg folds her blanket and takes it with him to his room. He sits down and plugs his charger in holding her blanket in his hands. _If she wants it back she has some explaining to do. She is hiding something and I know it. When we were talking the day before her trip she went to town and ever since she has been acting strange. What if she is in some kind of trouble? What if she needs us and she is too scared to say anything? How far will she let this go before she tells us? This can't continue._

 _This can't continue. If Cy keeps poking around he is going to find out what I am. Plus my parents have sent agents, and they are already swarming the city._ Diana frowns flopping on her bed staring at the ceiling. _Maybe I should tell him? Would he help me or would he hate me? What if I tell him and he tells the others? Will they help me or hate me? This is frustrating. Maybe I should just go to sleep and forget about this for now. Sleep sounds nice._

…

 _TADA. Chapter 4 folks. Thank you NIKKIDynamiteboom for supporting me through your favorite. Also thank you acording for following my story. Please review my friends as well as the rest of you people._


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days are uneventful for most of the titans as there is no villain activity. Or so the main mast of the group thinks. Diana lies on her bed exhausted muscles aching, side cut open. _Thirteen down ten billion left to go. Well at least that's how it seems. They sent everyone they could find after me. Damn they are persistent. I should probably go down to the sick bay and grab the first aid kit before this cut makes a mess everywhere. Ugg I have to get up. Great._

Diana gets up carefully covering her wound with her cloak and saunters down the hall. Soon she enters the Sick bay and begins digging through the cabinet retrieving a bottle of hydrogen peroxide a large bandage roll and a stack of rags. Closing the cabinet she turns to the door only to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Where's the cut?" Cyborg stands in the doorway flecks of worry embedded in his gaze.

"I'm fine I just like being prepared. Thats all." Diana plasters on a fake smile trying to soothe him.

"Then how do you explain that?" He points at a trail of dried blood on the floor leading right to her feet. Her face pales and she drops everything.

"I have to clean this up before anyone else sees." She falls to her knees grabbing one of the rags scrubbing the floor frantically trying to clean the mess. He walks closer to her.

"Cleaning the floor can wait. It's two in the morning, they're still sleeping. Lets get you cleaned up first. Okay?" Cyborg kneels down and pulls her away from the blood hugging her to try to calm her down.

"Okay." Diana shifts her cloak exposing her left side to his gaze. A gash runs from her hip up to her third rib from the bottom.

"Your hip bone and ribs look like canyons, and you're bleeding like ol' faithfull. What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Cyborg looks up from her wound meaning to make eye contact but only sees the side of her face. Trying to lighten the mood he continues by saying, "Oh and please tell me you did worse to them."

Diana chuckles and nods but before long the smile dies. "Theres no way I am getting around this is there?" She whispers almost afraid of her own voice.

"Not a chance. Diana please this isn't good for you. You go out every night and hide in your room every day. Whats going on?" He cleans her cut gently watching her face the whole time prepared to pause at any moment should she show signs of pain.

"Promise not to hate me or hurt me?" She looks at him in the eye timidly as she speaks.

"What? Why would I do that?" Cyborg asks incredulously inwardly surprised at her fear.

"Nevermind." Diana wipes away the tears that threaten to fall and refuses to face him.

"Diana please talk to me?" Cyborg asks then sighs continuing, "Okay I promise. Just please let me know what's going on?"

"My parents sent agents after me. They're to bring me home, dead or alive." She suddenly becomes very interested in the floor.

"Dead or alive?! Why would they do that? What did you do to piss them off?" Cyborg shouts causing her to cringe.

"I was born different. When they realized I was different they locked me up and experimented on me. I ran away and they want me back." She whispers finally meeting his eyes with her own pained orbs.

"Different? What do you mean?" He puts a hand on her shoulder urging her to go on.

"My parents are…" She goes quiet scared to continue. _He can't know what I am. He truly would hate me._

"Your parents are what Diana? You can tell me. I won't hate you or anything like that."

"Vampires... and I am not." She bites her lip immediately after speaking.

"Vampires don't exist." His simple and curt reply causes her to sigh.

"I wish you were right but sadly you are simply mislead. I have been trying to purge the city of them since shortly after my trip." Her tone is honest and simple. Cyborgs thoughts rage in his head. _Is she lying or are they real and she's asking for my help?_

"If they're real prove it." Cy says calmly.

"I can't. I don't want you to get hurt." Her frown deepens. _He doesn't believe me._

"I can take care of myself. If they're real show me. I want to help."

"Fine. Meet me outside tomorrow night and you can come along with."

Everything is quiet after that. Together they clean the floor and dispose of the rags. After Cy walks Diana to her room and before she disappears within its confines she hugs him smiling as if he took the world from her shoulders even if it was only for a little.

~next night~

Diana stands in the moonlight, the night air caressing her cheeks as she thinks of what is to transpire. Soon Cyborg arrives and together they silently walk into the city rounding corners at a seemingly random pace.

"Where are we going?" Cyborg asks confused. Diana only brushes the question as they turn and walk down a dark alley with someone down it. Diana whispers "gemina sica" and as both daggers appear she hands one to cy who looks slightly mortified at being handed the weapon but before he can hand it back the dark figure at the end of the alley runs forward at an inhuman speed and clashes straight into Diana knocking her down and pinning her to the ground.

"And here I thought it would be hard to get ahold of you. Looks like I get a snack and the reward." The figures voice is deep and raspy. Moisture accumulates on Diana's neck and while Cyborg is too stunned to do anything Diana kicks the man off of her.

"Sadly you are more feisty than I hoped. Its a good thing I thought to bring friends." Suddenly there are four more people occupying the alley. _LOVELY. Cy is frozen so it looks like the odds are five to one. Plus I can't shift with Cy here. Oh what fun!_ Forgetting Cyborg all five surround her grinning. All at once they are leaping at her. Taking advantage of their speed she ducks last moment slashing at the nearest one and much to her delight he glowed briefly before becoming no more than a pile of ash. _One down four to go. Cy I really wish you would-_ She is cut off from her mental tirade by claws tearing at her back. A small string of profanities flow from her mouth as she throws a strong kick behind her. A thud is heard and Diana throws a quick glance back to see her target slumped against the wall blood oozing from his head, hopefully unconscious. The three still standing surround her like dolphins hunting their prey taking turns clawing at any part of her they could reach. Diana blocks as many of their attacks as she can by slashing at their hands and arms smirking at the burns that accompany the lacerations.

Diana grabs of the one who spoke as he tries to punch her and she pulls him harshly to her combining his momentum with her strength. _Scream, shine, ash._ Smirking Diana turns to the final two who promptly flee. A groan sounds from behind her causing her to realize the one that she kicked was still there. She walks up to the figure and inspects him she sees that he is about eighteen he opens his eyes and she realizes she is looking into a pair of eyes she thought she would never see again.

"Go." Diana whispers backing up to give him room to stand. _How did you get here Gabe? They let you come after me? Why?_

"Wait you're the target? They said you were dead. How-" Diana looks away putting her hand up to silence him.

"Just go Gabriel." Frowning he stands and runs off. Diana turns to Cyborg who hasn't moved this entire time and he looks down at her in utter shock.

"You weren't kidding?" _She fights these things every night?_

"Nope." Diana says looking up at the sky calmed slightly by the waning moon.

"Sorry I doubted you. Should we um... go back to the tower?" Cyborg asks nervously. _That's probably a better place to ask her any questions._

"Sure."

 _Well another successful chapter. Reviewing motivates me to post more often so please please review. I want to know what your thinking._


End file.
